Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical manipulator.
Description of Related Art
In a related art, a medical manipulator for supporting a surgical operation is known.
In such a medical manipulator, a surgical instrument unit and a surgical instrument drive unit should be detachably provided to perform sterilization treatment with respect to the surgical instrument unit.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3686947, as such a medical manipulator, an active forceps in which a forceps distal end body structure and a forceps shaft section, which are included in a surgical instrument unit, are detachably provided at a forceps base section, which is included in a surgical instrument drive unit, is disclosed.
In the active forceps disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3686947, in order to mount the surgical instrument unit, the forceps shaft section is inserted into a frame of the forceps base section, the forceps shaft section is rotated 60 degrees about a central axis of the frame to lock a locking member to a holder, and then a fastening screw of the clamp is fastened to fix the forceps shaft section to the frame.